Streaks of Orange
by Huntress of Eclipse
Summary: Generation of Miracle of KnB was represented by the colors of rainbow, so where is orange? Hinata Shouyou of 'Haikyu' moved into Tokyo and studied in Teikou Junior High. He tried out for many different sports clubs, only to be whisked off as a first string member of basketball club. What's surprising was, the regulars were... interesting senpais with unique personalities. No yaoi!
1. The Move

**I. ****The Move**

Shouyou Hinata cannot believe his luck.

Or, more specifically, his unluckiness.

He was actually very happy that his parents are going to work on a 2 years-long important project, but what he was not happy for was that they needed to move away.

Away from his childhood friends or any other friends he made during elementary, into the strange, busy, polluted land called Tokyo for two full years.

He never really thought about the future. All he knew is that he will join a sport club when he entered the middle school of his mother's choosing, or maybe he will constantly switch clubs. From basketball, to baseball, to volley, to tennis, to football, to soccer, then repeat the cycle. Or perhaps he should join two sport clubs at the same time? His teachers had always praised him for his sport skills, and he loves sports anyway.

He just doesn't have any sport preference.

Though, to think he was going to leave his friends behind…

Even his little sister threw a great tantrum over it.

What's more shocking was that his parents had bought a house in Tokyo, together with some of the furniture.

So who was he to refuse?

"Ne, ne," 13 year-old Shouyou said to his sister, "Just calm down, okay? Tokyo might not be as bad as we thought. Mom said that Tokyo is a very high-tech place! So maybe there will be robots in there!"

"Really?" Natsu asked, eyes filled with hope, "So there might be princess and fairies and pumpkin carriages?"

Shouyou scrunched his face in thought, stroking his chin as he hummed. "It's impossible! Princesses and faeries and pumpkin carriages exist only in places with castles! Not together with robots!"

Little Natsu's eyes promptly started watering, making the older Hinata panic.

"Whoa! Na-chan! One thing I know for sure is that Tokyo will have many candies! So we better make Mom buy us many, okay?"

Little Natsu immediately nodded and brightened up.

Shouyou grinned satisfactorily. "Alright, go to bed. We need to wake up extremely early tomorrow for the move, 'kay?"

"Kay."

**.o0o.o0o.**

**KRIIINGG!**

And Shouyou was shocked out of his bed, literally. He went tumbling down his bed head first, kicking and tangled by his blanket.

**KRIIINGG!**

He scrunched his face in annoyance. Oh man, the alarm is loud! Why did he have to buy the alarm in the first place? His ear drums are going to explode if this happens everyday!

That, and also a bad concussion on his head, followed by suffocation by the blankets.

"Ngeehh…"

He twisted his body and reached up to his bedside drawer and smacked his hand down when he was sure that's where the alarm's off button was.

Only to have the alarm fall on his face, bounces off, and land right beside his ears.

"Gyaaak! Too loud! Too loud!"

His hand came down and smashed the alarm to bits.

"…" he stared at the alarm.

Guess he will have to ask Mom to buy a new alarm clock.

But before that…

He stared down at his body, still tangled in unbelievable ways by the blanket.

Before that, he will have to wrestle his way out of the blanket.

So much for a peaceful first day of school in Tokyo, not even 15 minutes after he woke up, he gets into some mess.

"Guooh! Ngghhh…"

"Does big bro needs some help?" a voice asked.

"Gyaak!" Shouyou shrieked. He turned his head in the direction of the voice, seeing his little sister leaning on the door frame as she looked at him in amusement.

Shouyou just stared at her, before getting back to his blanket.

He was not going to ask help to his sister. She is going to file that for eternity. His pride will be destroyed. And she will laugh out loud.

Despite his ignorance, his sister helped in though, that was why he was able to go to the dining table and search for food.

He was munching on a piece of bread when he saw a package with his name on the table. He promptly took it and ripped off the brown packaging, wondering what was inside it.

It was a set of white blazer, with a tranquil blue shirt and a black tie.

His jaw dropped, and his bread fell to his lap. He can easily guess that this was his school uniform.

He was expected to wear that? It looks tight, and uncomfortable!

He stuffed the bread to his mouth and went to get changed.

**.o0o.o0o.**

He looked up the school he will be studying in wonder.

It was white, and blue, and pristine! He had also seen many gyms and sport fields and storage room! And there were students practicing in the morning! Then there was that ball shooter in the tennis and baseball field. Even the canteen was pure white! Well, except the wooden table and chairs and food counter… but still!

Even the writing 'TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL' was shinning!

"Hey! I heard there is a transfer student today!"

"Really? In the middle of the semester?"

"Yeah! I heard he is a first year."

"Eh? It's a boy? Is he hot?"

"Don't know. Let's just see later on."

Oh… he can feel his stomach acting up. He hasn't even gone to the Administration yet!

He remembered seeing the toilet somewhere…

He back trailed his steps to search for the toilet.

Waiiitttt….

He just passed the Administration!

Administration first, toilet later.

He knocked the door and opened it.

"Excuse me? I'm Shouyou Hinata, the transfer student."

A woman in her 30s looked up from her paper work.

"Oh sure! Your form?"

Shouyou rummaged around his bag and took out a piece of paper to offer to her. The woman, in turn, gave him his student ID.

"You are in class 1B. Second floor. Use the stair case straight from here, then turn to the right. Your class should be around there."

He nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" he said with a wide grin as he closed the door.

Now that he was done with the administration, he high tailed ran to the direction where he guessed the toilet was.

**.o0o.o0o.**

His first day was nothing special like he thought. He entered the class, introduced himself, picked a seat, and took some notes. In fact, he was eager for the class to end, because that's when he was able to test out the sports club. So when the bell rung, he went to the fields with players, saying that he would like a trial before he enters a club.

So far, he tried out the soccer, American football, and tennis.

Soccer was good. He still remembered the rules that were taught during elementary. The captain said that he is fast, though his kicks, even though it was powerful, lack the accuracy.

American football captain, on the other hand, needed to explain the rules, since he mentioned he had never played before. When tested, the captain said that he was best as a Quarter back or running back or something, though it's fun to have the opponent chase after him as he hold the ball. He is quick, and the… line backers? ... He didn't know, but those big guys whose job was to capture him or something was rather funny when they chased him. But being dog-piled by said big guys were not fun.

He ruled out American football from his mental list of possible sport clubs.

Tennis was fun, but it was not as fun as when he tried out soccer. Sure, he can hit the ball, and he is quick, but playing solo was just boring to him. He preferred team plays…

Guess, that means he will be crossing out badminton and running.

The next day, he has made a list of sports club he might join. There was a small star beside soccer and a huge cross on football, tennis, and badminton and track team.

"Eh? What's this Hinata?"

"Eh?" Shouyou looked up and saw one of his classmates peering over the paper in his hands. "Ah! Hanamura! It's a list of sport clubs that I might join!"

Hanamura scrunched his face. "That's long! Are you going to join them all?"

"Of course no! I'm going to test them out!"

"Heeh? So our shorty here is actually a sport fanatic?"

Shouyou gave him a glare, which seemed ineffective as Hanamura was taller by a few inches. Hanamura just laughed out.

"Have you tried the soccer club? I'm part of the soccer club! Teiko Middle's soccer club was the top four in last year's tournament!"

"Eh? Really?"

"You didn't know, Hinata? Teiko's sports clubs are strong! Teiko has many trophies, not only from the sports club, but also from the arts and academics!"

"Eh?" Hinata's jaw dropped, "I didn't know Teiko is this amazing!"

"Yare, yare! Here, let me see your list!" Hanamura said as he snatched the list.

"Hey!"

"Hmmm…" Hanamura hummed as he raised the list over his head. Hinata jumped as he tried to take the list. "You've tried out soccer, huh? The baseball club here is pretty good, you know? But the volley here is rather weak. It's also in danger of shutting down, since our school motto is 'Victory is Everything', and the volley club has never won a tournament. Then… b-basketball?"

Just then, Hinata has placed all his strength to his legs, jumped, and snatched the list away from Hanamura, and all Hanamura could do was gape at him.

"You," Hanamura pointed, "Are definitely a basketball material. If only you are taller."

Shouyou folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. "What's wrong with the basketball club anyways?"

"They won a tournament last year."

"So?"

"They won with a third year as a captain, and the rest are first years! Can you believe that? Five first years are made regular! Now that the third year has graduated already, one of the first years-now second years-is made a captain. His name is Akashi… Seijuro? The manager's also a first year, cute and busty. I heard they made the basketball training hell."

Hinata thought for a moment, before he decided, "It seems fun. I'll try the basketball first thing after school today."

And Shouyou Hinata walked away.

"Eh! Hinata! I want you to live longer! This is just your second day of school! Hinata! Oi! Don't ignore me!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

Hinata opened the door to the 1st gym and stared in awe.

The training was intense, unlike the clubs he previously tried, but they seemed to be having fun too. The squeaks of the shoes resounded as players tried to get past one another with a basketball. Then there were those who are doing stretches and sit ups…

"Excuse me. Are you lost?"

Shouyou turned around, and blushed.

"U-umm…"

It was a cute girl, with long pink hair and, as Hanamura said, 'busty'.

Is this the manager?

"E-eeto…"

"Oi! Satsuki!" A voice suddenly interrupted Shouyou from his running thoughts. "What are you doing loitering in front of the door? Oh!"

A royal-blue haired, tanned man came to view and 'oh'ed when he saw Shouyou.

"Etoo… I was thinking of trying out for the club…."

"Oh!" the pink head grinned, "Shouyou Hinata! The transfer student! Then you are in luck! I am the manager here. I'll immediately as Akashi kun for the permission."

"Hah?" the pink head's tanned companion said ridiculously as he picked his ear. "I thought he is an elementary student!"

Shouyou glared at him.

"Shut up Dai-chan!" The pink hair – Satsuki, if he remembered correctly – smacked the blue head. "You better keep that mouth in check!"

"Ahh… Fine, fine," the teen said as he walked away, leaving the two students to themselves.

"Alright, follow me Hinata-san."

"H-hai!"

So he followed her as she stepped deeper into the gym. She approached a red head, standing on the podium as he blew the whistle, the players following the tempo as they do their push-ups.

"Akashi-kun! Someone is trying out our club!"

Akashi looked at Satsuki, before he stared at Shouyou. Shouyou fidgeted under the intense stare of a pair of sharp red eyes. He still kept blowing the whistle, though, so the players still do their push-ups.

He took out the whistle from his lips and said, "Momoi, take over. Their quota is 150 push-ups and 150 sit-ups. They are now in their 107th push up and no sit-ups."

Satsuki nodded, took out a whistle from her pocket, and begin blowing at the same rhythm as the players continued their push-ups.

Akashi stared at the shorter boy and Shouyou was suddenly hit by the realization of how scary his stare is. He actually sighed in relief when the red head turned his head away.

"Aomine! Come here when you are done with your warm up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wait a bit more!" a voice drawled, and Shouyou's eyebrow ticked when he realized that it came from the blue haired teen earlier.

Just then, Akashi threw him a basketball, which Hinata caught rather clumsily due to shock.

"Stretch and warm up. Familiarize yourself with the basketball. I'll have you play one-on-one against a regular," said the captain.

Shouyou nodded before the red hair walked away.

Amongst all the sport, he was probably most compatible with basketball and baseball, since both required speed and jump power. During his elementary years, the P.E. teacher loved to make them play basketball, so he has the basic pretty much ingrained in his brain.

He placed the ball on the ground and stretched. When he was done, he took the basketball and tried to dribble. When his dribbles become stable enough, he dribbled with both of his hands. He contemplated dribbling around the court, but…

"You are allowed to use this side of the gym." A voice said. Hinata turned around to see the captain talking. "So long as you are _not_ disturbing the other players."

The ball fell pathetically as Hinata froze in fear.

"H-hai!"

Hinata took the ball and dribbled back and forth, increasing his speed little by little.

"Akashi! What do you want?" an irritatingly familiar voice made Hinata stop on his dribbles.

Akashi, instead of answering the tanned boy, looked at Hinata. "Come here."

Hinata promptly obeyed.

"I'd like you two to play one-on-one, half court."

"Eh? With this shrimp?" Daiki complained.

"Eh? With this gorilla?" Hinata complained.

Both were about to start protesting once more when Akashi silenced them with his glare, making Aomine freeze and Hinata smile nervously.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Aomine Daiki admits that this shrimp is fast, even faster than him.

Aomine dribbled towards the hoop, only to have the shrimp block him. He tried a few feints to pass him, but even when he managed to pass him, the shrimp used his speed to block him once more.

It's fun!

But, sadly, a shrimp will still be a shrimp.

His height of 140cm, or was it 130 cm? It won't compare to his 168 cm. If he can't get past the shrimp, all he has to do is to jump and shoot!

Aomine stopped dribbling and went into the standard shooting position. He jumped and was about to throw the ball into the hoop, grinning all the way as he realized that there is absolutely no way for the shrimp to reach his height when jumping.

But when the shrimp jumped and came face to face with him, he realized, that yes, the shrimp has one good jumping power.

But, too late, the ball in his hands has been smacked away by the orange haired shrimp.

Aomine looked to the side, where Akashi is referring the game, wondering if Akashi had predicted all this.

There was a small satisfied smirk on his face, as if he found a raw, brilliant jewel.

As Aomine landed on the ground, his grin grew even wider. The shrimp – no, not shrimp any longer, it's Hinata, the boy had gained his respect – landed a moment later, but the shrimp immediately shot to the ball, taking it to his hands, before he dribbled back from the other side of the court.

Hinata shot the ball; it balanced on the hoop for a few moments, before in wavered to the inside of the hoop.

"Yeah!" Hinata grinned as jumped up and down.

Aomine raised his brow in confusion. That was an unguarded shoot, how can he almost miss like that?

"Saaa… Now it's my ball."

Aomine took the ball and dribbled from the center of the court.

He immediately accelerates, going past Hinata, but Hinata immediately blocked him. He didn't bother to get past the shorter boy since he knew the younger boy will be able to block him; instead, he jumped in an attempt to shoot.

Hinata jumped too.

But instead of the standard shoot, he bends his back so it was parallel to the ground, and shoot. Hinata is unable to reach the height of the ball, and the ball went in to the hoop soundly.

Hinata : 1

Aomine : 1

"Awesome!" Hinata grinned as he took the basketball, "Doesn't your back hurts to bend like that? Well, my back will!"

"Aah? You'd get use to it."

Hinata took the ball and dribbled slowly from the center of the court. When he was close enough to Aomine, he suddenly accelerates, but Aomine knew what he was going to do – he often use that tactic himself – so he was prepared enough to block Hinata.

Hinata turned to the right, only to go to the left, using his back to block Aomine. Once he passed Aomine, he prepared to do a layup.

Two steps, then jump and throw. He looked up, and the ball seems like it will go in.

But somewhere in the middle, he lost his balance, so instead of landing on the ground with his two feet, he slide under the hoop, hitting his head on the gym's floor. He groaned as he sat up, only to have the huge and heavy basketball he threw earlier fall on his head.

"Guwaa?"

There was silence in the gym, and then Aomine started laughing uproariously, followed by the rest of the club members who seemed to stop their practice to watch the heated battle. The pink haired manager panicked and brought the first aid kit to him. Akashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

A brilliant jewel that he is there are still some impurities stuck.

When Aomine was done laughing, Aomine took the ball, and shoot.

Hinata gaped. "Cheating! That's cheating! I wasn't even prepared to – Ouch!"

The ball Aomine shot went inside the hoop and hit Hinata's head.

Aomine fell into heaps of laughter once more.

"Dai-chan! That's mean!" Momoi shouted as she threw the rolls of bandages from the first aid kit box to him.

"Ouch! Hey! Ow! Satsuki! Stop it!"

When Momoi stopped, she turned to the younger player and asked.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata turned red, smoke coming out of his ears as he stuttered a yes.

"Ah? Satsuki got another fan!" the insensitive Aomine shouted.

Hinata took one of the bandage rolls and threw it at Aomine, which hits him square at the forehead.

"Gah!"

"That's enough." The captain intervened. He looked down on Hinata, who was still sprawled on the ground. "You will join the Basketball Club as a first string member. I will not let you become a regular unless you honed your skills."

Hinata wanted to protest. He wanted to say that he was still unsure, but looking at the captain's eyes…

Gulp!

"H-Hai!"

The captain smiled.

**.o0o.o0o.**

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know, Hinata is rather OOC here. But I'll have to remind you that right now, he hasn't seen the Little Giant of Karasuno, so he doesn't have any particular interest at volley. But before Haikyuu starts, when Hinata was still young, he is interested in many types of sports, though…**


	2. Teikou Basketball Club

**II. Teikou Basketball**

"_Oh? Sho-chan! So how was your first and second day of school?"_

"It's… uh… um…"

"_I bet it's wonderful! Teikou is an elite school after all and they have great sport facilities for you!"_

"Mom? No… it's…"

"_Have you found the club you want to join?"_

"I- uh I'm joining basketball club, but…"

"_Eh? Basketball? That's quick! I thought you will only choose after the first few weeks! Since you don't really have a particular hobby… Bye then! Wish you luck for your basketball club!"_

"Mom!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP…**

Too late though, the person on the other side of the phone had cut her connection, leaving Shouyou to sigh. He returned the phone to its place and continued his breakfast, though the breakfast would have tasted better if his school uniform was not so… uncomfortable.

He loosened the black tie and unbuttoned the top button. The tie is annoying, but at least he is now able to breathe normally. His sister has gotten to school earlier with his mom, so there was no need for him to walk her to the elementary. He locked the door and set out to his school.

And he promptly started running as if a devil chased him.

There's going to be a basketball practice with the captain, and no way in hell is he going to be late! That would be like forfeiting his life, especially with a captain like that!

Though, he was stumped when he entered the first gym. There was no one other than the captain. He slumped down in exhaustion, thinking that the others would probably be punished since they were late, but instead…

Akashi stood up from the bench he was sitting and threw a basketball at him.

Hinata squeaked.

"You are late. I do not appreciate tardiness. We will now begin your personal training, which will be doubled due to your tardiness."

"B-but the others!"

"You are the only one here. I'll personally oversee your training."

"Eh? But-"

"No buts. 50 laps around the court, dribbling the ball, and I don't want you to jog. _Sprint_."

"Eh? 50!"

"Now!"

"H-hai!"

Hinata did not bother with his uncomfortable school uniform. He didn't care if he was still exhausted after running all the way from his new home to school. He just runs.

Run as if the death god himself was swinging a scythe behind him, even when the basketball becomes deadweight to him.

"Each time you failed at dribbling the ball, another lap will be added."

Say what!

Hinata promptly wondered if this is actually a military camp instead of basketball practice.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Oi, oi, Hinata!" Hanamura approached the other teen when it was lunch break, "Why are you late today? Could you be- woah! The hell, Hinata!"

From his slumped position on the table, Hinata looked up, and, Hanamura was afraid to say, his eyes were dead, just like a dead fish! It was as if his soul had been sucked dry by a demon!

Hanamura scratched his head as he asked, "What the heck did you do?"

Hinata, still with the dead fish eyes, answered, "Basketball morning practice." Hinata slumped back on the table with a huge 'thunk!'

Hanamura winced.

"I told you their practices are hell. Wait…" Hanamura pondered a moment, "Basketball morning practice? Basketball club does not have morning practice!"

"It's personal training…" Hinata mumbled from his desk.

"You don't have to force yourself that much, you know?" Hanamura cut in.

Hinata looked up, eye brow twitching in annoyance. "It's my personal training, with Akashi training me!" he growled.

There were a few moments of silence, before the whole class – at least the one who were present in the class now – suddenly let out a huge, disbelieving "Eeeeh? What!"

"Akashi trained you personally!"

"Even Haku, the first year's basketball star, only made it to the second string!"

Shouyou Hinata, a first year - and a short one at that - caught the captain's eyes that the captain sees fit for himself to train Hinata. This must mean that Hinata has some good skills that compensate his lack of height, but Hanamura couldn't see anything special about Hinata as he looked at Hinata's slumped form. He is fit, but not too buff. His body is obviously built up for speed, but how could that be enough for Akashi's standard?

Akashi training Hinata… He must've expected Hinata to rise quickly to a regular, but what was so special about him?

"Oi, oi," Hanamura started, "you are not joking, are you?"

"No… my body hurts. My hands won't stop shaking. I can't even stand properly. Captain made me sprint 138 laps around the court while dribbling, then he made me jump to hold the basketball net for 50 times. Not to mention that eyes. Ah… I also need to practice with him after class… I'm dying right now."

Hanamura blanched at the thought of training that much in the morning. His soccer club was intense, but not that intense!

"Hai, hai," Hanamura patted his new friend's hair in comfort as his other hand rummaged around his bag. He took out a melon bun, opened it, and placed it right beside Hinata's head. "Here, comfort food. You slept through the lessons, you know? It's lunch break right now."

Hinata's nose twitched as he shot up, his gaze immediately landed on the bun hungrily. "Thanks!"

Hinata grinned as he took a huge bite from the bread.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_Midorima. You'll be training someone today," Akashi said as he moved the pawns of his Shogi pieces. _

"_Is it that first year I heard about?" Midorima asked as he pushed his glasses up. "What's his sign?"_

"_Cancer, just like you, so I'll expect no complains."_

_Midarima nodded dutifully. He moved the pawn of his Shogi pieces._

"_Yesterday Oha-Asa mentioned that Cancers will meet someone interesting in the near future, so we have to carry our lucky items," Midorima said as he patted a huge green doll with a smiling flower as its head that was resting on his side, "And today's lucky item is a flower toy, so I choose the flower doll which have additional 4-leaf clover patterns."_

_Akashi ignored Midorima and moved his Shogi piece._

As usual, Midorima had lost against Akashi in Shogi, though, in an even more important matter…

He was in the first gym, eyes searching for orange hair, though, for some reason or another, he can't seem to find the first year's famed orange hair. Momoi was training the first stringers, blowing the whistle as they jumped. With all the first strings aligned like that, it should be easy for him to search for an orange hair.

As the whistle blew, the first strings jumped together, and…

_There! An orange hair!_

Though when the first strings landed, the orange hair disappeared. Midorima then noticed that there was a missing spot in the neatly aligned players.

_So that's where he is…_

Midorima weaved through the students, going to the missing spot and finding the first year. The first year looked up at him ridiculously, and he stared down at the first year.

This is ridiculous! This first year is even shorter than the average 13 years old!

"You," Midorima started, "I am Midorima Shintaro. Akashi wants you to train under me today. We'll be using the football field, since no one is there today. Follow me."

The first year just stared at him, not even moving a muscle.

"What?" Midorima irately asked.

"Ano… On your back…" the first year pointed on the thing he piggy backed.

It was the flower doll, its head resting limply on Midorima's shoulder with an ever present eerie smile sewed to its face.

Frankly, Hinata was freaked out with the flower.

"Oh, this?" Midorima asked as he patted the flower's head with one hand. "You're a Cancer, so you should know that this is today's lucky item from Oha-Asa horoscope."

"Horoscope?" What was that? Hinata didn't know. Is that edible?

"Follow me. We are wasting enough time as it is."

"Hai!"

When they reached the football field though, Hinata had been expecting some sort of super cool training that 'breaks the limit of the limits' and evolve him into the next stage, only to hear one line Hinata did not expect to hear.

"We'll play fetch."

"Eeehhh?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up as he continued. "I'll throw the basketball," he gestured to a huge box of basketball beside him, "and you'll fetch it before the ball comes in contact with the ground. Dribble it and place it in the basket afterwards. Don't worry, our luck is good since I have our lucky item with us."

"Eeeehhh? What kind of training is that? What does the last sentence even mean?"

Truth was, even Midorima didn't know. Akashi's orders are Akashi's order, no matter how absurd it is, there are reasons unknown even to Midorima, who happens to be the closest to Akashi in terms of brain capabilities.

Midorima gently placed his lucky item on a bench nearby, ignoring Hinata's last question, and then he took a ball and threw it in the air with his trademark shot, the high arc one.

"Fetch it, quick," Midorima ordered the boy. "For every shot you failed to catch, you will run another lap while dribbling the ball."

"Gyaak!" Hinata blanched. He quickly ran after the ball, shouting out a loud "ORYAAAA!" Sad thing was, the ball landed before he was even half way there. Hinata slumped on his knee and looked at the ball morosely.

One… extra… lap to run…

"What are you waiting for! Get the ball back here! You're wasting your time!"

The second time Midorima threw the ball, it went to the other side of the football field. Hinata didn't waste anymore and immediately run after it. When the ball was close enough, he jumped, extended his hand, and caught the ball.

"Waahooo!" Hinata jumped up and down in joy, only to have a basketball thrown to his head.

"Dribble it back here! You fool!"

Midorima's training had gotten crueler and crueler from that point on as the arc become lower and lower.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Hinata had thought after all the hell that had happened today, he will finally rest his sore body on his soft fluffy bed, but…

"Hinata," the captain ordered when both he and Midorima returned from the football field, "stay, your training is not done yet."

"B-but the other first strings are already gone!"

"You are different; therefore your training will be different. Stay back with the other regulars."

Hinata, a creature of instinct that he is, sensed the power Akashi gives out and immediately obliged. When Akashi turned his gaze away, that's the time Hinata relaxed.

"Midorima." Akashi addressed the green head.

"29 failed catches, though overall, he is quite fast. His stamina is huge." Midorima reported.

"It's to be expected," Momoi joined in, "Hinata lived in mountainous area. To go to his elementary school, he needs to travel quite a distant every day."

"Eh? So you are a country boy?" a voice said mockingly.

Hinata's brow twitched when he realized who that voice belongs to.

"Shut up, you ganguro!" Hinata hissed back as he turned around to the tanned teen leaning on the wall near Momoi.

Only to bump into a huge wall that suddenly appeared out of nothing. Hinata fell onto his butt at the impact. He was about to send retort to the person who bumped him, only for the words to die in his throat when he looked up.

Because, in place of the wall, there was an extremely tall person looming over him.

Hinata's mind was immediately full of the blaring alarm signaling that this person was _DANGEROUS DANGEROUS DANGEROUS… _

"Oya? Who's this?" asked the purple haired giant as he looked down to Hinata. The giant took out another chip and chew on it.

Hinata briefly wondered if he would end up like the chip.

"Mmm… Maybe I should crush you?"

The giant slowly reached his hand down, causing Hinata to hiss in defense since he can't do anything. He was sprawled on the ground; he can't run.

But Hinata blinked when, instead of a crushing pain, he felt a huge yet heavy hand patting his head.

He glanced up at the now smiling giant.

"Just kidding~"

Hinata gaped. That was _just kidding_? He can surely feel the true intent to crush! Not to mention, the size! Look at the height! And the eyes! More importantly – _the height!_

Aomine swore he heard a creaking sound as he watched Hinata turn his head to face the captain, though when he realized Hinata was sweating bullets, he can't hold back the urge to tease.

"Bwahahaha! So you are scared of Murasakibara!"

"Shut up!" was the reply of the now pissed Hinata.

"The shrimp is scared of the giant!" Aomine continued.

"Shut up, Ahomine!" Momoi cuts in as she kneeled beside Hinata and crushed the smaller boy to her chest, and looked accusingly at her childhood friend. "Or I'll tell your mother that you are a bully!"

"Buh- What the hell Satsuki! I was just teasing!"

Unknown to the childhood duo who was still bickering, Hinata struggled to get free from Momoi's killer hugs all the while trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. His face grew redder and redder and smokes started to come out of his ears. His shouts of help were muffled by Momoi's ample chest.

"Ah," Midorima absentmindedly commented, "it seems that my lucky item does not affect his luck."

Akashi sighed, knowing full well that it was up to him to stop the situation once more; Midorima doesn't usually succeed in stopping the fights between regulars and Atsushi can't do anything to save his life other than eating, basketball, and sleeping.

"That's enough. Aomine, stop it. Momoi, you are suffocating him."

Aomine promptly shut up and Momoi immediately let go of Hinata, fusing over him and apologizing to him repeatedly. Hinata, still red faced, stiffly replied that he was okay and immediately run to the only person he gets along with, namely Midorima, and hid behind his back as he hissed defensively in a cat like manner.

"It seems Haizaki has ditched our practice again," Midorima commented, completely non-pulsed with Hinata's animalistic behavior as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "His attitude really needs to stop, Akashi. With Hinata going to be a regular, will we still require him?"

"His skills… are still a necessity." Akashi answered, "It is unique, even among us, and I'd prefer to have those skills still in our disposal. Hinata's skill set, on the other hand, is rather similar to Aomine's."

Hinata, not knowing who this Haizaki was, tugged on Midorima's cloth and started his own small conversation, "Who's Haizaki?"

"Another regular," Midorima answered, his face setting into a grimace, "though he was not likeable even in the slightest."

"Oh!" Momoi exclaimed, "So Hi-chan is like Aomine's junior!"

Hinata deduced that this Hi-chan is probably him, so…

"As if I want to be like a gorilla!"

"That shrimp is nothing like me!"

Both glared at each other for the insult.

"Don't start." Akashi warned, Aomine froze on the spot and Hinata shrunk back to Midorima's back. Satisfied with the resulting silence, Akashi continued, "We are going to do a 3 versus 2, 20 point half-court match. The members of each group will change after each round. Momoi will be overseeing this practice."

Akashi gave Momoi the clipboard he had been holding and explained some things to her, Momoi nodded in understanding. All the players entered the court; Momoi held the ball in one arm and the clipboard in another and stood in the center.

"First round will be…" Momoi checked the clipboard, "Hinata and Daiki versus Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima."

"What!" Hinata and Aomine shouted in incredulity.

"It's what written here," Momoi said, looking at Akashi for confirmation.

"I've never make a mistake, Momoi," Akashi answered impassively; "It is my decision."

Both Aomine and Hinata reluctantly stood beside each other, both holding the expression of eating something sour.

"First ball belongs to Hinata and Aominei," Momoi said. She passed the ball to the duo.

When Aomine caught it, he glared at Hinata and held the ball protectively, away from the glaring Hinata, as if saying, _"Get lost! This ball is mine!"_

Hinata, in response, hissed.

It's not like the both of them can start pulling punches with Akashi in the vicinity.

Murasakibara, still holding a large bag of chips, stood under the hoop, while Midorima, the 3-point specialist that he is, stood outside of the 3-point line. Akashi strolled inside the 3-point circle, indicating that even if he is one of the players, he will not be joining unless necessary. Hinata stood somewhere around the corner.

The whistle was blown, Aomine passed to Midorima, and Midorima returned the ball back to Aomine. Aomine quickly dribbled away from Midorima, quickly approaching Murasakibara.

Murasakibara, lazy ass that he is, did not bother to block Aomine, instead, he took another chip and bit on it.

But before Aomine could go into his shooting form, Akashi slapped the ball to Midorima. Midorima was about to jump to shoot, but Hinata grabbed the ball away before Midorima reached his highest point. Hinata smirked at Aomine as he dribbled toward the hoop.

This time, it was Aomine's turn to glower.

Murasakibara took out his last chip, sighed in disappointment when he saw the inside of the bag. He crushed the bag of empty chip, threw it to the side, and averted his attention to Hinata.

"I'll crush you."

Hinata flinched when he felt that murderous aura coming out of the giant. He wanted to stop and pass the ball to Aomine, but with the speed he was running, he will bump into the giant, so Hinata chose the second best option that popped into his mind.

Slide in between Murasakibara's leg.

And Hinata did just that, using his short height as an advantage against Murasakibara's long legs.

Though, with Murasakibara standing so close to the ring, Hinata is unable to have an appropriate space to do the standard shot. He blindly threw the ball upwards right after he slides past the giant.

Aomine, who stood close to Murasakibara, immediately jumped and dunked the ball.

Hinata, on the other hand, remained sliding until his knee bumped against the pillar withholding the hoop.

There was a moment of silence as Murasakibara glared at the smallest teen, Aomine stared blankly at Hinata, not believing that he lost to the shrimp and Midorima noticed that Akashi was staring intently at Hinata, forming training regimes that was sure to be hellish for Hinata.

"Oha-Asa also said that something unexpected will happen today to Cancers that will lead to a routine," Midorima commented as he pushed his glasses up, deducing that this routine for Hinata refers to Akashi's new training regime, while his own new routine is training Hinata.

The game continued, Hinata and Aomine lost badly despite gaining the first point.

"Next game will be…" Momoi checked the clipboard, "Akashi, Murasakibara and Aomine against Midorima and Hinata."

Hinata's face immediately brightened, "I'm with you, Midorima-sempai!"

_Sempai…_

_Midorima-sempai…_

Midorima could feel butterfly of happiness fluttering inside his stomach, though his face remained impassive. "Don't be happy yet. Winning against the captain, ace and the tallest middle school student won't be an easy feat."

"Ace?" Hinata looked at the opponent, searching for the ace.

Captain : Akashi

Tallest middle school student : Murasakibara

Which means ace is… _Aho_mine…

"Eeeehhh? I can't believe it!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing at Aomine. "That gorilla is the ace? I refuse to believe it! I'll take the position of ace from you!"

Aomine's eyebrow twitched. "Haaa? What did you just call me, shrimp? You can never get the position of ace from me."

"Oh? Try me, gorilla-"

Hinata was stopped when Midorima forced his head down.

When the starting whistle was blown, Hinata passed the ball to Midorima, who immediately attempted his trademark 3 point shot. Hinata is unable to shoot a ball since the first game with Murasakibara honing on him, so all Hinata could do is steal and pass it to Midorima. The second game was mostly a race between Aomine's 2-points and Midorima's 3-points.

The balance of the game, however, was tipped when Akashi decided to get involved. The game ended in 20 – 18 with Akashi's group winning.

"The last game will be… Midorima and Aomine against Akashi, Murasakibara and Hinata."

Momoi now understood Akashi's purpose in this game. It was to test Hinata's skills and how well he will work with the others. Under any normal circumstances, Akashi would've paired Hinata with Murasakibara in one game and then with Akashi on another game, but considering that Murasakibara would not want to go against Akashi, Akashi placed the three of them together in one go.

Though, with Murasakibara and Hinata in one group, Murasakibara seem to lost the playing spirit he possessed earlier and was back to idly standing under the hoop.

The game started with Akashi passing the ball, not to Hinata, but to an empty spot, out of the reach of most of the players. Hinata ran as quick as possible and threw the ball back to Akashi using one hand. Akashi passed the ball to Murasakibara who then threw it into the hoop.

Among all the games, the most taxing one for Hinata will be the last one, since Akashi seems to be forcing him to run all around the half court by passing the ball to far places. It was mostly a battle between Midorima's shots and Hinata's scoring, since Aomine's shots were mostly blocked by Murasakibara. It was Hinata's first win, in 20-17.

When practice was done, Hinata went home with a sore body, dreading the basketball practice that will come together with the next day.

**.o0o.o0o.**

**A/N:**

**Heiyaa…! Just wondering what animals represents the characters the best, and I'm totally confused with it!**

**Akashi: Lion**

**Aomine: Panther**

**Midorima: Some sort of bird?**

**Murasakibara: Big animals? Possibly Bear?**

**Haizaki: Totally not sure, perhaps hyena? Since both are irritating?**

**Kise: Fox**

**Kagami: Tiger (I'm extremely sure with this)**

**Kuroko: a small animal?**

**Hinata: Gaahh! I'm not sure in settling on strong yet quick or cute yet fetal animal!**

**Kageyama: Same like Hinata… Maybe wolf?**


	3. Phantom Ghost

**III. Phantom Ghost**

Hinata stood timidly before the door to the Teikou's Gymnastic Room.

The door in itself was not menacing, though what Hinata knew lay behind said door was what made Hinata wary of the door.

Apparently, Saturdays are the days that the clubs took their time to practice, as classes finished quicker than usual. It was just Hinata's luck that his 4th day of school is the Saturday's basketball club's practice, where the Hanamura said the practice was the most intense throughout the week.

Hinata had to wonder though, why the hell would the basketball club members need to gather in the Gymnastic Room.

Heck, he didn't even know that Teikou has a Gymnastic club!

"Ah! Hi-chan! You are early!"

A shout broke Hinata out of his thoughts. Hinata's face brightened when he turned and saw Momoi running towards him with a clipboard in hand.

"M-Momoi-san! Good m-morning!" Hinata stuttered out when Momoi become too close to him, his face reddening.

"Hi-chan," Momoi pouted, "You should've just entered the room. That way you won't be wasting your time and start training."

Hinata, unable to think properly, just randomly stuttered out a 'yes'.

Momoi beamed and opened the door, shouting, "Akashi-kun! We have an enthusiastic member here!"

When the door was completely opened, Hinata could see the Captain talking with a scary looking black haired girl who looked like she was about to slit the Captain's throat open right now, though, somehow, the image that came into Hinata's mind was not Captain lying in defeat under the girl's feet, but instead it was of the girl begging for mercy from the captain.

Without even turning from the stare off with the black haired girl, Captain said, "Wait for a few more moments, Momoi, Hinata."

Momoi nodded diligently while Hinata wondered whether lightly whether the captain is a mind reader.

"I refuse, Akashi-kun. Having a basketball member to train in the arts of gymnastics in this room is not beneficial to us," the black haired girl stated as he looked into Akashi's eyes.

"Is that so? You have not seen the raw skills he has. You will gladly train him if you saw a glimpse of what he can do, Matsuri-san."

"I still refuse, Akashi-kun."

"Do not forget that the Gymnastic Club is in the debt of the Basketball Club. If it was not for us, there will be no Teikou Gymnastic Club."

The girl – now dubbed 'Matsuri' – gritted her teeth. "Fine, but I refuse to teach a misbehaved one."

Now, Akashi smirked victoriously. "He will be aiding in the Gymnastic Junior High Championship."

"If he has the skills," Matsuri retorted scornfully. "You are too over confident in him."

"It's because I'm always right," Akashi easily stated with a light teasing smile as he patted Hinata's orange hair.

Hinata's eyes shone brightly as he peered up to Akashi, filled with so much respect at Captain and so much pride in Hinata himself.

"He will be training in the Gymnastics during Tuesdays and Saturdays. He won't be joining your Wednesday practices. That is all." Captain turned to face Momoi. "You know what to do."

Momoi nodded before Akashi exited the club room, leaving a star stricken Hinata gaping.

"Alright! Hi-chan!" Momoi called, breaking Hinata from his stupor. "I need you to listen carefully, okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"On Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, you will be training in the basketball court, including the regular's extra practices. Then Tuesdays and Saturdays will be your training with the Gymnastic club. After the Saturday Gymnastic practice, you will be going to the basketball court and practice with the regulars, okay? Wednesdays and Sundays are empty to allow your muscles to recuperate. Here," Momoi offered a piece of paper she took from her clipboard, "this is your practice schedule. The morning practices with Akashi or Midorima are rather irregular, so make sure to check the schedule, okay?"

Hinata took a glimpse of the paper, and his head immediately hurts at the amount of practice he will be having. He wasn't even serious in basketball!

"If you like, you may run in the morning," Momoi added with a smile.

Actually, there was no need to add morning run into the long list. He has always been running from his new house to Teikou. He has always been itching to do something straining in the morning, he had, after all, been spending his elementary mornings climbing rocks to reach his school, and it felt weird for him to use the train to go to school. It was quiet and too… relaxing.

Despite that, Hinata absently nodded, still grimacing at the practice schedule.

"Ne, ne, Momoi-san," Hinata called, "The Gymnastic Club is in the debt of Basketball Club? How?"

Momoi adopted a thinking pose as she tried to remember, "Let's just say that the star of Gymnastic Club is late for the Junior High Gymnastics and Midorima's horoscope told him to help anyone in need."

"That's right! What's horoscope? Midorima-sempai kept on talking about horoscopes and Oha-Asa and Cancers and lucky items and I don't understand anything so I kept on nodding!"

Momoi stared wide eyed and gaped at Hinata, who asked the question which such innocence.

_Well… at least Hi-chan did not ridicule or ask Midorima directly…_

"Horoscope is… uh… how do I explain this? Just know that Midorima relies heavily on Oha-Asa's horoscopes and his lucky items are something Oha-Asa told him to have." Momoi answered back, remembering that one time Cancers had the worst luck and Midorima doesn't have his lucky item of the day. While he remained unscathed, Midorima ended up running away from school for his life.

He had, accidentally, angered Akashi, after all.

"Anyways!" Momoi continued, "This," she gestured to the black haired girl, "is Matsuri Haru. She will be teaching you in gymnastics. At 2 p.m. you will meet us in the basketball court."

And with that, Momoi left Hinata, skipping lightly out of the door.

Hinata's gaze returned to Matsuri, and he immediately flinched. Any other person would not have noticed, considering Matsuri's straight and regal posture which shows grace at each movement, but Hinata noticed it. That faint scowl, the way her fingers twitched, and lastly, how her typical Japanese eyes, black and sharp, seem to have some sort of storm brewing inside, ready to shred him into pieces.

If Akashi's eyes showed power and control and cold yet 'just' ruling, Matsuri's eyes showed power, control, yet unlike Akashi's cold way, her eyes showed the passionate fire and the rule of iron fist. Just like Akashi, Hinata knew that this girl was not someone he would like to cross.

"I-I will be doing my best in your care."

"Hn," Matsuri replied, bringing her chin up in a proud manner, "You better be. Don't go crying to your captain when today's practice is over."

Hinata gulped.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Stretch more! Are you some stiff wooden board? Bend more! Watch it! Don't lose your balance! Look now, you are wobbling!" the black haired girl shouted from her position as she stood using one leg on a huge ball.

Tears literally fell from Hinata's eyes. Just what the heck did he do in his previous life to warrant this treatment?

Hinata stretched his leg further up his back and balanced on his other leg which is standing on a thin metallic beam. He spread his hands apart for better balance.

"Raise your legs higher, damnit!"

Hinata tried to do as Matsuri said, but he lost his balance and fell pathetically to the mattress.

"Good balance, but not wonderful enough to shine in balance related exercises. We'll be trying another type of training. Stand up! I refuse to waste my time on you!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Alright," Matsuri commented as she circled around Hinata, "looking good."

Hinata, on the other hand, was experiencing hell as he held on. His… crotch, in particular, is in the most pain right now.

"Your stretches are good. Not many men can do splits, you know?"

Apparently, when he had failed the balance exercise earlier, Matsuri had switched into stretching exercise, forcing his body to bend into unbelievable ways. He didn't even know he could do splits until now! He didn't even know his bones could bend… that… way…

"Hold out as long as you can."

"What!"

"Oh? Are you rebelling against me now? Perhaps I should send you back to Akashi."

A growl vibrated in Hinata's throat, but otherwise he kept silence.

He held on as long as he could, before he swayed to the side and laid in the ground in a crouched position, hands on his crotch, mumbling, "…little me is in pain…"

That last bit, luckily, went unheard by the excited President of Gymnastic club.

"Alright! Next practice!"

Hinata groaned.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Unlike the previous gruesome training, this is a training Hinata enjoys.

"That's enough!"

Hinata ignored the sound and continued throwing himself down, his hands holding tightly on the beam. He throw himself forward, using his legs to hook himself on the beam in front of him, only to swing himself back, skipping the previous beam to the beam before that, latching into it as he swung a full rotation.

"Hinata! That's enough! I know you're good at it! A natural, even! Just stop right now!"

This exercise… "Parallel Beam" was it? It faintly reminds him of his old home, where he would climb trees and play on branches just to kill time.

Hinata suddenly felt a shoe hitting him on his face. Shocked and bewildered, Hinata lost his grip on the beam and fell flat faced on the mattress. Hinata groaned as he went into a sitting position.

"When I say stop, then stop!" Matsuri said, "The next time will be worse than this, understood?"

Hinata flinched as he nodded.

"Well," Matsuri mused, "at least we found your specialty. Akashi is right in having confident in you. And he is right in asking me to train you in Gymnastics. Your instincts for momentums are insane good. Perhaps, if you are to join the Junior High Championship, it will be the Ring Gymnastics, Parallel Bars, or Horizontal Bar…"

Hinata shuddered to think what other kinds of monstrosity he will be experiencing.

"Alright!" Matsuri clasped her hands together, "We shall be focusing on that! Perhaps improve your stretch and balance on the way!"

"Argh!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

Hinata was walking together with Hanamura down the school's hallway when he first met Haizaki Shougo.

"Eh? An orange haired first year?" the silverette drawled as he pulled the girl he was walking with by her waist, "You must be the new basketball member."

A growl vibrated in Hinata's throat, eyes narrowing and legs tensing in preparation.

"Careful," Hanamura whispered, "He's Haizaki Shougo. He doesn't go picking fights, so he is not a delinquent, but he has notorious attitude."

Despite the tenseness of the atmosphere, Haizaki passed Hinata laxly.

"Saa…" Haizaki drawled once more, "Who cares anyway. You'd quit in no time, it's just a club anyways."

Before Hinata could retort back, Hanamura's hand clamped Hinata's mouth shut, and Hinata was forced to stay silent as Haizaki walked away.

In the end, Hinata settled to bite Hanamura's hands off for restraining him.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"G-ghosts?!"

Hinata heard the ganguro's sudden exclamation as said dark skinned boy talked with Momoi. A smile was suddenly painted on his face as Hinata put two and two together.

"Eh? The mighty gorilla king is afraid of ghosts?"

"Shut it!"

"Hi-chan!" Momoi scolded, "This is the gossip that I heard, and it's real! Some of my friends went to check the 4th gym, but in front of the doors, they heard the sound of basketball bouncing and shoes squeaking. When they peeped in, they see no one! But the sounds remain! That is why I am against Ahomine going there to practice alone!"

"Hiee! G-ghosts?" Hinata exclaimed, "I thought they don't exist!"

Now, it was Aomine's turn to smirk. "Says the one who made fun of me earlier." Aomine turned to Momoi, "I don't care! I'm going there to practice!"

"Stop right there, Ahomine!"

But Aomine won't have any of it. He took a basketball and his bag and promptly dragged Hinata with him.

"Noooo! I don't wanna!" Hinata continued on wailing as he struggled in Aomine's iron grip.

Hinata had the speed, flexibility and instincts that can easily drown people in jealousy, but one thing he did not have is the strength to break away from Aomine's grip!

**.o0o.o0o.**

It was getting dark, and there were no people in Hinata's eyesight.

Most importantly, he is in front of the 4th gym, with Ahomine!

4th gym, Hinata heard, is a rather unused gym. 1st gym was used by the first strings and regulars, and second string took the 2nd and 3rd gym. The third strings would have occupied the 4th gym, but most 3rd strings quitted, leaving there to be no 3rd string basketball members.

Hinata edged closer to tanned teen beside him, though he doesn't feel remotely safe, since Aomine is equally as frightened as him.

_Squeek! Thump!_

Hinata and Aomine flinched when they heard the sound from the door in front of them.

Aomine steeled himself, reminding himself that ghosts do not exist. Hinata, on the other hand, tried to wrench his hand away from Aomine, who had kept his iron grip. Hinata would've wailed in anguish, but what stood behind the door prevented him so.

Hinata would not like getting dragged to the depths of hell by a ghost, after all.

"Damn it, Hinata!" Aomine whispered furiously, "Stop struggling!"

"As if! Ahomine! I don't want to be here!"

_SQUEEEK! BAM!_

Both flinched again.

Aomine took a deep breath and opened the door slightly while Hinata positioned himself as far as possible from the door, ready to pounce away.

"There really is no one," Aomine whispered, his eyes darted back and forth, making sure that he combed the whole gym for someone. Just to make sure, Aomine pushed the door completely open and checked once more.

_Thump!_

There was no one, completely no one.

Hinata doesn't care if he was disgracing himself. He jumped onto Aomine and clung to him like a monkey. Aomine, still astonished at the fact that _yes, there really is no one,_ doesn't seem to mind Hinata clinging on to him.

_Squeak! BAM!_

Both turned their heads to their right, just in time to see a basketball bouncing away from the board and thump to the ground.

What really got to them, though, was the fact that no one threw the ball.

Hinata, in a feat of fear, suddenly has the strength to wrench his hand away from Aomine and head tailed ran out of the gym.

"Damn! Hinata! Don't leave me alone!"

Aomine suddenly felt someone poking his shoulder. For a moment, Aomine debated whether he should immediately run or turn around, though he finally conceded and turn around, shoulder tense.

"Hello," monotonous tranquil blue eyes stared back to dark royal blue, "Is there anything you need?"

_T-there was s-someone…_

"GYAAAAAKKKKK!"

Hinata, hidden within the thick bush quite a distance from the 4th gym, flinched when he heard Aomine's resounding scream.

_May you rest in peace, Aomine Daiki._

**.o0o.o0o.**

The next day, Hinata was flabbergasted when he saw Aomine in basketball practice, without any visible injury, looking slightly too cheerful for someone who just encountered a ghost the day before.

The only strange action of note is probably the fact that Aomine seem to be spending the regular's personal practice in the 4th gym, where Hinata knew the ghost reside.

Hinata easily fell into the only conclusion his mind came up with.

Aomine was _possessed._

"Oi! Shrimp! Let's go to the 4th gym today for personal practice!"

What's more, the possessed Aomine seem to want to take over Hinata's body too, trying to pull Hinata to the death trap called the '4th gym'.

Hinata hissed.

But fake Aomine seem to really want Hinata, as he kept on asking again and again, until Hinata finally took initiative and attempt to bite Aomine's hand off, to which Aomine reacted by dodging the bite before he gaped at a hissing Hinata.

For the rest of the week, Aomine no longer dared to approach Hinata.

And for the rest of the week, Hinata pranced around Aomine, not too close, but still within Aomine's earshot, wearing the clothes a monk would wear as he shouted a loud, "Begone! Spirits!"

Hinata also brought garlics and salt, throwing it into Aomine's direction in an attempt to exorcise the spirit. He even asked Midorima to lend him the lucky item of the day (Midorima was so elated that someone finally understood his obsession with Oha-Asa).

Akashi had even punished Hinata with extra 150 laps in the week, though Hinata showed no signs of giving up.

But, when Aomine has the gall to miss the regular training, Akashi finally snapped and demanded where he could find the tanned teen.

"Aomine is possessed!" Hinata answered, "He has been going to the 4th gym. The ghost that is possessing Aomine belongs to the 4th gym!"

Even though Akashi did not believe about Aomine getting possessed, he still stride over to the 4th gym, the rest of the regulars (sans Haizaki, Hinata really don't like that man. He'd rather stand beside Akashi for the rest of his life rather than with Haizaki for two days) followed.

So here they were, standing in front of the rumored haunted 4th gym's door.

Hinata, not wanting to be left behind, tagged along, hiding behind Midorima.

"Who's he?" Hinata heard Akashi asked after they entered the door.

"Oh, I always practice with him."

"We have someone like that?" Murasakibara asked he took another bag of chips.

"Welll," Hinata heard the ganguro answer, "He's not a first string."

Hinata, no longer able to handle his curiosity, peeked from Midorima's back. Akashi seem like he was talking to someone beside Aomine, but Hinata can't seem to see anyone there.

"Let's go," Murasakibara whined to Akashi.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, inwardly agreeing with Murasakibara. There was no need to waste his time on something like this.

"No," Akashi firmly answered as he stared, "I've never seen this type of player before. He might be hiding a talent completely different from ours."

That was when Hinata noticed someone in Akashi's line of stare. It was a boy, with a light blue hair and eyes of the same color, together with a body too petite.

Hinata blinked, trying to make sure that there really is someone there, before he tensed up and hissed.

Hinata had always known what to think of other people, but this…

When Hinata first saw Akashi, Hinata immediately knew to respect and fear him. His eyes demanded it, and Hinata knew that Akashi will care and lead them, so Hinata gave that respect, although there was a thick underlying fear at the face of such power.

Midorima on the other hand, Hinata knew that he is 'an eye for an eye' type. To gain Midorima's respect, you need to respect him, but being Hinata's sort of mentor had automatically made Hinata gave his respect.

Hinata knew not to cross Murasakibara. Murasakibara was lazy and docile most of the time, but Hinata knew at first glance that the giant will react badly when provoked.

Aomine… Hinata had always thought of him as an irritating gorilla king. They would always bicker every time they met, though Hinata knew that it was a friendly rivalry. Aomine has the same way of thinking as Hinata. Aomine needed challenge, Hinata needed challenge, so in a weird twisted way, they somehow complement each other.

Haizaki is someone who can pull Hinata's all out anger, and Hinata would not like to associate himself with him, so he avoided Haizaki like plaque. He is the type to have fun at the expense of other.

This… blue haired boy on the other hand… Hinata didn't know what to think of him.

Judging from such a petite body, Hinata can easily cross him off as weak, but even Hinata should know what to think of weak people, whether they will easily submit to the higher power or the type that thinks highly of themselves or many more.

So Hinata hissed at such an unknown entity, startling most of regulars.

"Hmm…" Akashi hummed as he looked at both the blue haired boy and Hinata, "Interesting…"


	4. Debut

**IX. Debut**

"Hinata."

The orange haired boy who had been eating together with his first-year friends in the cafeteria had immediately stood up, turned around, and shouted out a loud, "H-hai! Captain!" as if his life is on the line.

"There is a change in your training location." Akashi replied. "From now on, instead of practicing with the rest of the regulars, you will be training in the 4th gym. I hope there will be no mishap. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"That goes to you too," Akashi diverted his red eyes away from Hinata, to the unsuspecting Kuroko sitting not far from Hinata as he drank his ever favorite milkshake, "Kuroko."

Kuroko, despite being surprised at the sudden inclusion, merely blinked.

"Uwaaa! Since when are you there!"

Kuroko shifted his monotonous gaze from the captain to the orange head. "Since the beginning."

Color drained from Hinata's face as he stared wide eyed at the blue-head before Hinata collected himself and hissed menacingly. Well… as menacing as he could anyways.

"Hinata."

Akashi's scolding tone made Hinata stiff. He slowly stuttered out, "H-hai?"

"If you do that once more, your training will be doubled."

Hinata whined, resigned. Instead of hissing, Hinata settled to just try his best to develop a heat vision aimed at Kuroko.

Akashi huffed secretly at Hinata's childishness. "That's all, but come to the first gym for your training list. Kuroko, you on the other hand, need to figure out how to use your own specialty."

And with that, Akashi exited the cafeteria.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Hinata slammed the door to the 4th gym open, body tense and eyes darting all around the room, checking for a certain unknown entity – namely Kuroko – before he heaved a huge sigh and placed down his sports bag beside the door. When he looked up and turned around, however…

"Uwaaa!"

A certain blue haired entity was stretching his legs in the center of the gym.

"Wha- why- how! I've checked the gym!"

Kuroko merely looked up from his spot and muttered out a monotonous "Hello" before he returned to his stretches.

"Don't ignore me!"

Kuroko stood up, dusted himself, took a basketball, and started shooting, enticing a ticked brow on Hinata. He was really, really tempted to hiss in warning when the Captain's word resounded in his mind. Hinata forced the urge to hiss down, instead, Hinata's nostrils flared as he did his stretches all the while as he glared at the phantom.

Only for Hinata to lose sight of the phantom and start doing his training seriously.

Kuroko, still on the same part of the gym, had no idea how someone could have that kind of short attention span. But now, that was beside the point. Kuroko needed to figure how to use his…'specialty' as Akashi had put it. How?

Kuroko picked up the basketball and get into the basic shooting position. He shot the ball, only for the ball to bounce back after hitting the ring, causing him to sigh in disappointment.

Even if he can somehow incorporate his 'specialty' into shooting, his shooting skills are horrid. So horrid that he don't think anything can salvage it.

Kuroko watched Hinata as Hinata dribbled the ball around the court; his dribbles getting better and faster, though Kuroko can see that Hinata's dribbling skills are nowhere near Aomine's. There are still mistakes here and there, sometime Hinata would dribble it too hard, and other times he would dribble it too soft.

Perhaps he should try his hands on dribbling?

Kuroko picked up the basketball and started dribbling. He made sure the ball falls in steady thumps. He walked around, and started jogging around the court. Kuroko caught a glimpse of Hinata sprinting as he dribbled, so Kuroko tried to sprint, but the ball became unstable and rolled away.

Kuroko sighed dejectedly.

In his sprint, Hinata suddenly lost the balance of his ball and it ricocheted towards Kuroko. Kuroko immediately used his palm and slammed the ball to Hinata's chest, and Hinata caught the ball despite his surprise at having the ball returned to his direction. He even forgot that Kuroko had always been there.

Hinata froze, basketball still in his hands, looking at Kuroko in contemplation, before he grinned at Kuroko and returned to his dribbles.

Kuroko flexed his hands.

Perhaps… passing…?

"Hinata-kun, would you like to help me with something?"

**.o0o.o0o.**

Hinata guess… perhaps… that the transparent man was not that… bad…

Hinata hummed as he skipped along the road. He was feeling tired, but that did not stop him from feeling happy. He had thought his first day of training with the ghost man would be horrifying (Hinata had suspected the torture of hell, perhaps getting possessed), but instead, Ghost-san had been kind enough to pass him back the ball, even train their passing skills together.

But…

"Why does the monkey king have to follow us home, Ghost-san!"

Aomine, who had been tagging along in Hinata's and Kuroko's way home, immediately retorted back, tick mark visible on his head. "Oh? Who the hell is the one following! I've been going home with this guy," Aomine jerked his thumb in Kuroko's direction, "for longer than you have!"

"Ah!" Kuroko said in his usual deadpan, "Aomine-kun, so you don't deny that you are a monkey king?"

"Gah! Even you, Tetsu?"

In Hinata's eyes, someone who makes the monkey king look bad is listed in his good list.

"Ghost-san! I'm sorry I judged you badly before!"

In his gratitude, Hinata pounced on to Kuroko and latched to him like a leech. Perhaps, the hug Hinata is giving now can be equivalent to Momoi's famous lung crushing hugs.

Perhaps that was also the reason Kuroko was turning even paler.

"Hinata-kun, please let go of me," Kuroko said. Though he speaks in his usual monotone, there was a chocking edge that said that Kuroko won't last longer in the hug.

"Oi! Shrimp! Let go! Can't you see Tetsu turning blue?"

"What did you call me, huh?" Hinata jumped away from the pale teen and turned to the tanned one, "You monkey king!"

"What was that?" Aomine grounded out.

"Monkey King suits you very well, Aomine-kun."

"Eh? You too, Tetsu? I thought we are best buds!"

Kuroko's eye narrowed minutely, "You insult Hinata-kun's height, which means you insult me, since our heights are not that different."

"Keh!"

"And also," Kuroko continued, "Remember that Akashi-kun's and my height are not that different too."

Aomine paled.

Yep, overall, Ghost-san isn't as scary as what Hinata thought.

"Oi, Tetsu," Aomine called out as he stopped in front of a mini mart, "I need to buy something, or else Satsuki will keep on bugging me."

All three entered the mart, and Aomine lounged around the magazine section, looking reluctant to take a particular book out off the stand. He scratched his neck, looked away, and peered back to the book he needs to buy.

"What did Momoi-san ask you to buy?"

"Her…" Aomine blushed. Instead of answering Kuroko's question, Aomine settled to pointing the book Momoi asked him to buy.

It's a compilation of yaoi comics.

Hinata's face turned red at seeing 2 guys at a compromising position drawn at the cover.

"And you agreed to buy that for Momoi?" Hinata shouted in incredulity. "Don't you have a pride as a male?"

"Hai. I'm very disappointed in you, Aomine-kun," Kuroko continued, "To think someone who claims to love big boobs buy these things for someone else."

"I-I swear-I don't know!" Aomine stuttered out, "Satsuki just told me the title of the book! I don't know what it's even about!"

"Aomine…" Hinata grounded out, but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata-kun," Kuroko said, "Stop it. Giving Aomine an earful will be useless. Let's just stay as far away as possible from him."

"What! Tetsu! You traitor!"

Though, as they walked away, Kuroko's eyes landed on one of the magazine's cover. Hinata seemed to notice this and asked.

"Ghost-san, you can do magic?"

Kuroko's finger traced one of the magic trick written on the magazine, ignoring Aomine's wails, he answered, "Perhaps... I do make myself disappear all the time didn't I?"

_Perhaps… _Kuroko mused, _if I can __**misdirect**__…_

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_Kuroko, 2 weeks from now on, it will be your debut as a first string member. During that time, make sure you can find your specialty. Hinata, you will play a 5 on 5 game, so come with me." _

"_I've already found it, Akashi-kun."_

"_Oh? Then I hope you don't disappoint, Kuroko."_

**.o0o.o0o.**

_2 weeks later…_

Akashi assembled the regulars and first string members as they begun their club practice. Akashi was smiling satisfactorily and Midorima was scowling, clearly unhappy with what Akashi had decided. The two rivals – Aomine and Hinata – were grinning widely, which was odd. When Aomine was happy, Hinata was always scowling; same goes the other way around. Haizaki leaned on the wall, glaring at Akashi and the first string members huddled in front of Akashi distastefully. Murasakibara, as usual, was munching on his snacks on one of the benches.

"Today we will be having even more members to be promoted as regulars." Akashi started.

The members who had been questioning each other were immediately silent.

"The first to have this promotion is Hinata Shouyo. Congratulations."

There was a round of applause which seemed forced – one of the signs of Teikou's basketball club member's strong competitiveness between each other – as Hinata dazed off.

"YESSSS!" Hinata grinned when he processed what Akashi said and jumped towards Momoi, who was about to give out Hinata's uniform. Hinata snatched the package and ripped the plastic apart. He quickly unfolded the jersey, and then tilted his head questioningly.

"Why give me number 14?"

Momoi smiled and answered. "Last year, Captain Nijimura used number 4, Akashi used the number 9 and the rest of the regulars used the number 10, 11, 12 and 13. All of them changed their numbers this year, though. Since you just entered, Akashi gave you the number 14."

Hinata looked at the jersey with starry eyes. Did Captain give him the number 14 so that he will continue Teikou's strong legacy?

Hinata grinned and inhaled the smell of the jersey deeply…

Only to choke at the smell of bleach the piece of cloth gave out.

"The next one who will be having this promotion will be… third string member, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The sound of whispers broke out. Some was wondering who or where this 'Kuroko Tetsuya' is, others stating the sheer incredulity at having a third string suddenly becoming a regular.

"Kuroko?" Akashi called out, staring at a spot among the first strings, "If you will show yourself."

There was silence as many looked around for someone unfamiliar, until a voice suddenly said, coming from the first string members.

"Uhmm... Excuse me, I'm right here."

Heads whipped around to see said teal haired teen.

"GYAAAAk!"

"UWAAAAAA!"

"Since when are you there!"

"G-ghost!"

Murasakibara stopped momentarily from crunching his Pocky, Momoi's clipboard almost fell and Midorima almost let the pot in his hand – his lucky item of the day – fall into pieces to the ground. Hinata would've shouted together with them, but he was still busy admiring his uniform to actually care whatever is happening outside of his small world.

"That will be all," Akashi concluded, "Momoi, please oversee their training. We will be having a small match at the end."

"Hai, hai," Momoi smiled as she whipped out her whistle and blow, "30 laps as warm up! Go! No one will be lagging behind. Start!"

"30 laps?" Kuroko repeated in incredulous yet monotone tone.

"Don't worry, Ghost-san," Hinata grinned, "You should be able to handle it. I don't even mind running 50 laps right now."

"Of course you don't." Kuroko deadpanned as he stared at Hinata's smile, complete with flowers and sparkles of happiness, "You're still happy at the promotion."

"Hi-chan! Extra 20 laps for you!"

"Eh? That's unfair, Momoi-san!"

"You said you don't mind. Now start running!"

Hinata sniffed as he followed the rest. "Hai…"

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Huff… huff… huff…"

"Go, Ghost-san! You are in the 19th lap! You can…"

Kuroko collapsed.

"…do it." Hinata finished lamely. He stopped his run and stared down at the collapsed form of his ghostly companion. Hinata looked around, stared down once more, and looked around.

"Etoo… What should I do?

Just then, Midorima jogged into Hinata's direction, staring down at the orange haired boy. "Momoi will not be pleased if she saw you stopping during your run."

Which, in Midorima's tsundere language, means '_Why did you stop running?"_

"Eto… Midorima-sempai, what should I do when someone collapsed?"

"I don't see anyone collapsing."

Hinata stared blankly at his sempai and pointed at the ground beside him, where Kuroko laid face first to the ground.

Midorima chocked at the 'sudden appearance' of the blue haired teen.

"Okay, first, you carry him to a bench and lay him down. Get some wet towel and place it on his forehead, then,,,"

"Tch!" A voice suddenly interrupted Midorima. Hinata turned around and saw Haizaki nearby, "I can't believe someone with non-existent stamina managed to become a regular. Akashi must have gotten old and blind."

Hinata narrowed his eyes at the tanned teen.

"Oh? Getting defensive, aren't you?" Haizaki cracked his knuckles.

"Go back to practice, Haizaki, or I'll report to Akashi."

Haizaki clicked his tongue in annoyance at what Midorima said. "Tattle tale," he said, before he continued with his laps.

Hinata kneeled beside Kuroko and slung his arm around his shoulder, intending to carry the unconscious teen to the nearby bench, but the pale teen groaned and stirred.

"Ghost-san! Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" Kuroko groaned once more as he held his stomach, "I feel sick."

Midorima paled. "Hinata! Quickly get away from him before he-"

"Gyaaaa!"

Too late, Kuroko had emptied his stomach.

"…puke…"

Midorima promptly adjusted his glasses and continued with his run, not wanting to get involved in cleaning the mess.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Hinata, now changed into the clean clothes Akashi lent him, was finishing his laps in a foul mood.

Kuroko, now also changed into clean clothes, tried his best to keep up with the others as they run their laps.

Hinata ran ahead of the others, intending to finish his laps quicker, leaving Kuroko to Aomine, who had been hovering around Kuroko.

"Come on, Tetsu! You can do it!"

"Run in your own pace, Kuroko," Akashi interrupted before he faced Aomine, "And I would be pleased if you are not using Kuroko as a reason to lag in your practices."

Aomine immediately ran ahead of Kuroko, not wanting to anger Akashi.

"Geez, who does he think he is?"

"That newbie."

"Is he so pathetic that Akashi can't help but pity him?"

"Alright!" A man's voice boomed out through a mega phone. "Everyone! Assemble!"

Hinata's head tilted questioningly as the other first string members assembled in front of said man. Hinata settled beside Midorima, looking up to him in an unasked question. Midorima, knowing what Hinata was wondering about, answered with a sigh.

"That's Kozo Shirogane, also known as Coach Shiroga. He has some business to attend to in the past month, so you haven't met him. It will be in your best interest to listen to him as he will be punishing you with more training menus if you don't. His other name is…" Midorima looked slightly hesitant to mention said nick name, but he said it anyway for the sake of his kohai, "…Demon Coach."

"Thank you, Midorima for introducing me to our newest member." The coach smiled as his voice boomed through the megaphone. Midorima flinched and looked away. "Just for that you are safe from extra 50 laps for calling me Demon Coach."

Midorima's shoulder sagged in relieve when he heard this.

"But!" Coach Shiroga continued, making Midorima's shoulder tense at whatever he was about to say. "The next time I hear this from your mouth, it will be 200 laps for you, understand?"

Hinata gaped. How does that even work? From 50 into 200? Really?

"Yes, sir!"

Hinata nodded, finally understanding why Coach was called Demon Coach.

"Now!" Coach continued, "Our newly promoted members, if you will please come to the front?"

Hinata stepped forward, inwardly noting that Aomine was pushing Kuroko to the front.

When the Coach's eyes landed on Kuroko, his eyes lit with recognition. "Ah! Kuroko! I never would've thought you are one of those with special skills! Had Akashi not been here, I would've completely missed you! I'll have to apologize for dismissing you rudely before."

Kuroko nodded tersely, the image of the Coach suggesting him to just quit basketball replaying in his mind.

"And you!" Coach averted his gaze to the orange head, "I've heard of your match with our ace right here. Not bad, not bad. A little bit rough on the edges, perhaps a little clumsy too, but it can be fixed by time and experience. Though, what disappointed me the most was that you were not as tall as I imagined you to be."

Coach Shirogane had to admit that when he heard of a first year being able to go toe to toe with Aomine, he had imagined someone with Aomine-like attitude and height, at the least, taller than Akashi, not this… short orange stuff that was standing and fidgeting under his gaze. Though his short height means a lot for his skill, Coach Shirogane won't be sure who will be stronger had Hinata had the same height as Aomine.

Hinata hid his annoyance at that last comment.

"For the practice game line up, it will be…" Coach hummed in thought, "how about we put our new members against each other?"

Akashi nodded. "That was what I was thinking. Also, I'll be watching in the side lines, but I have made a compromise with Murasakibara to play."

"Then, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Jiro and Masamune will be in one team. The other team will be Hinata, Midorima, Haizaki, Yuu and Higurashi.

Haizaki!

Hinata gaped. After all that trouble earlier, he wanted Hinata to play with Haizaki!

Midorima frowned as he adjusted his glasses and Haizaki clicked his tongue.

Safe to say when the game started, the whole court was baffled at the constant disappearance of the ball as Hinata smirked knowingly.

(Hinata spent two weeks practicing with Kuroko under Akashi's tutelage, which means only the captain, and Hinata knew of what Kuroko is capable of. Hinata had experienced the full brunt of Kuroko's power, and no, he does not like that at all.)

Though Hinata was rather jealous to see Aomine working well with Kuroko (He was the one who know how Kuroko plays the best, damn it!). Aomine had been shocked at the beginning when he received anonymous pass, though he grinned when he realized it was actually Kuroko.

Haizaki spent his time taunting Aomine and Hinata as they tried to show off their moves by copying said moves.

"_Ah… What the hell? You call this move cool? I can easily copy this. Do better next time."_

"_What? Grrrr… Look at this!" When Hinata got the ball, Hinata ducked as low as possible, made a turn to avoid the ball getting stolen, and did a layup._

"_Tch! That's simple! Look at this! Oryaaa!" When Aomine got the ball, he made a dunk._

"_Gah!" Hinata gasped, not believing that someone is able to do a dunk before he could._

_Haizaki smirked. He cut in when Midorima was about to receive a pass. "Look at me!" he shouted as he did a similar dunk to Aomine._

_Haizaki received three pairs of murderous glare from Aomine, Hinata and Midorima._

"_That's it. I can't stand this childishness." And with that, Midorima stole a ball meant for Murasakibara and threw a 3 point._

_Murasakibara whined. "Eh… Mido-chin, that's unfair… I was about to do a dunk… Akashi promised to buy me the new taste of Pocky…"_

_Murasakibara was still skulking at his place when he received a sudden pass. He looked to the source and saw the teal haired teen smiling. "Eh… Thanks, Kuro-chin… now I can have the Pocky…"_

"_Oi! Kuroko!" Aomine shouted, "Pass to me too! I'm going to show that Haizaki bastard!"_

"_It's not good to call your team mate a bastard, Aomine-kun."_

"_Ghost-san! Pass to me too! I'm going to make Aomine and Haizaki grovel at my feet too!"_

"_Eh… No… You're on the opponent's team, Hinata-kun."_

All in all, it was a game of chaos to be remembered, with the regulars competing with one another and the 4 first string members running around like headless chicken.

(Kuroko passed out after the game, and Akashi made note to make a training menu to increase said stamina.)


End file.
